Uninstall/Delete Items
Uninstalling games/apps and deleting photos, videos, and music, on the Meep, is fairly simple, once you know how. There are apps available that can do this, but the focus, here, is being able to uninstall/delete items, without having to download and install another app. Please note, for the first instructions below, to uninstall/delete items, you must be in "grid" mode, and not in "snake" mode, when you are in the Meep's "Games", "Apps", "Videos", or "Music" sections. Grid mode is where the section's icons are displayed in rows and columns. Snake mode is where the section's icons are displayed in a wavy line. Snake mode is noted the section's top, right corner, where you will see six little squares lined up - three on top and three on bottom, indicating to change to gride mode. Grid mode is noted, too, in the section's top, right corner, where you will see four little squares - two on top and two on bottom, but the bottom two are moved over, so it resembles a "snake", to let you change to snake mode. If in snake mode, tap on the six little squares, and it will switch to grid mode. The simplest way to uninstall or delete items: 1) Find the item you are wanting to uninstall/delete. Make sure you are in "grid" mode. 2) Place your finger on the item's icon and hold it there, until the disc with an "X" appears. 3) Tap on the "X". If the item is a game or app, it will ask if you want to uninstall. Tap on "Ok", and the game/app will be uninstalled. If the item is a photo, video, or song, it will not ask if you want to delete it, and it will just be deleted. You can, also, uninstall the preloaded games/apps, in the Meep Store: 1) Tap on Meep Store. 2) In the Meep Store, tap on "My Apps". 3) Scroll down until you see the "Preloaded apps" heading. Below it, you should see all of the preloaded games/apps listed. 4) Find the game/app you would like to uninstall, and tap on the "Uninstall" button, to the far right of the app's icon. It will start the uninstall process. Once the item is uninstalled, the button should have changed to either "Recover" or "Install". Or, in the Meep Store, you can go into the different sections; "Games", "Apps" or "Ebooks", and find the item you are wanting to uninstall. You may have to go page by page, until you find it. Once found, tap on the button below the item's icon. It should say "Uninstall". The item will, then, be uninstalled and the button will change to "Install". Google Play items may be uninstalled by opening Google Play on the Meep, either through the parent portal, or with the MEEP! Togeter app (on Meeps updated to version 2.1.2): 1) Open Google Play on the Meep. 2) In the top, right corner of the Google Play app, tap on the "down-arrow" icon. 3) From the top, left side of the Google Play app, tap on "Installed". This will show all of the apps installed on your Meep, from Google Play. 4) Find the game/app you would like to uninstall. You may have to scroll down, and then tap on it. From the right side, tap on the "Uninstall" button/link. It will start the uninstall process. Category:HowTo